


Truth or Dare

by superkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KaraxLena, SuperCorp, Truth or Dare, karlena, stopping ugly weddings? my fav trope, this is gay, you never know what might happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkara/pseuds/superkara
Summary: It's Kara's turn and her friends come up with the craziest dare.Or, Winn is drunk and suddenly Kara has to steal a bride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo there this hiatus is killing me slowly and I write to cope with the boredom. This came to me while I, myself, was playing truth or dare, talk about sudden ideas. Enjoy :)

 

* * *

 

 

It was an ordinary saturday night. They were gathered in Kara's apartment, sitting around the dining table, each one with a can of beer in their hands, six empty boxes of pizza thrown on one of the spare chairs and a boarding game in the middle of the table.  
  
It would have been an ordinary saturday night if Winn didn't decide he've had enough of boarding games, obviously annoyed when Kara won once again, stating she didn't cheat (even though they all knew she'd occasionally use her x-ray vision).  
  
Alex would just chuckle and roll her eyes while James tried to separate the two friends yelling over each other, not even listening to what the other was saying, but preaching their “truth” while motioning left and right with their hands. Definitely the most amusing part of the night, after almost three long hours of Monopoly.  
  
“Ok fine, blondie! Get an empty bottle over here, we're boutta play truth or dare, at least you can't cheat in this one!” Winn said, giving Kara a death glare at which she responded by sticking her tongue out and heading to the kitchen to get the bottle.  
  
“Truth or dare? Seriously Winn? God I need another drink, this is giving me really bad college flashbacks” Alex said, to then grab another beer can and opening it, taking a long sip. “I think we should all just get collectively drunk, it'd help me forget all the nasty things I'm about to hear.”  
  
“You're the nastiest of the group, Alex” Kara stated while making her way to the table once again, an empty bottle of water in her hand, “you and that detective, you've been getting quite _along_ lately, didn't you?” she smirked, knowing it'll annoy her sister.  
  
Alex just glared at her.“Can we please start this dumb game already?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time an hour passed, everyone but Kara was drunk, spinning the bottle and asking whatever stupid and intimate question they could come up with, James having to give away some particularly embarassing moments with Lucy in his office, Winn almost shamelessly admitting he didn't shower for five days when the new Call od Duty came out, and Alex gushing over Maggie and the fun they were having together.  
  
So far Kara was the only one whose answers were boring, but it was to expect considering the questions aimed at her were boring as well, but it's not like she expected anything else, her life was indeed...empty.  
  
“Ok ok, this game is getting boring, let's change the rules” James said, slightly slurring his words, “once you hit the fifth turn, you can't choose truth anymore.”  
  
“But I already passed my fifth turn”.  
  
“Ohhhhh Kara already passed her fifth turn ohhhhh” Winn chanted out of tune, followed by Alex.  
  
“This means...this means we need to come up with a dare, yes!” James stated, at which Alex and Winn smiled, giving Kara an evil grin. The blonde gulped, they were all intoxicated and whatever was going to come out of this, she could bet, would be no good. But she patiently waited, deciding to turn the tv on while the other three were trying to whisper on the other side of the room, forgetting that she has super hearing – which she decided not to use in this occasion.

The channel showed the news of the day, nothing too serious that required Supergirl's intervention, the usual gossip about the celebrities of the moment and something about a wedding coming up.  
  
She suddenly heard silence, and turned around just to see Winn looking over his shoulders, staring at the tv to then turn back around and continue the conversation with Alex and James.  
  
Weird.  
  
It took them another five minutes to finally decide and join Kara again, who had turned the tv off and was throwing popcorn in the air and catching them with her mouth, her powers helping achieve the task, as her clumsy self wouldn't manage to do without.  
  
“Karaaaaa we made a decision and you need to promise you'll do it!” Winn said, suddenly holding his pinky out for Kara to link hers and promise. She looked at him skeptically, not sure if she could trust him or the others, but eventually deciding to go with the flow, it couldn't be that bad, right? _Right?_

 

She linked their pinkies together, slightly shaking their hands in the process. “So are you going to tell me what is it about or do I have to guess it?” she asked impatiently, they were taking forever to speak and her nerves were taking the best of her.  
  
“Alex, you go, she's gonna kill me if I tell her” Winn said, hiding behind James.  
  
Kara glared at him and fuck it, she should have never promised and much less user her pinky. Pinky promises were unbreakable, something she was taught since she had arrived on earth, not knowing Alex had lied to her, breaking many promises in her teen days. The same Alex who was trying her best to keep a serious face, getting into “agent mode” but failing when James giggled behind her, slightly pushing her to speak.

  
“Ok, ok so...Winn, yeah Winn, he came up with the idea...uhm...youneedtostealabride” Alex breathed out, and Kara really tried to get whatever she said but not even her super hearing helped.  
  
“I what?”  
  
“You have to...steal a bride, from her wedding, on monday” her sister finally said, adding a nervous giggle while repeatedly running a hand through her hair, an old habit of hers.  
  
Kara just looked at them, the infamous crinkle making its appearance in the middle of her eyebrows, she passed all of their faces to then relax. And start laughing.  
  
“You guys are so funny!” she kept laughing, but none of them followed, even Alex's smile disappeared, replaced by a serious face, none of them was kidding. _Wait._

 

“Wait...WHAT?” the blonde suddenly shouted, getting on her feet and giving all of them the most deathly glare – not exactly her real deathly glare, but almost. But none of them faltered, looking at her as if she was the crazy one, _her_ , the _crazy one_ , who was getting heated over a dare, not _them_ , the ones who came up with the most ridiculous dare ever. “You really can't be serious, how can you...Rao how can you even ask me to do that? A bride on her wedding day? Forget it!”.  
  
“But Kara, you promised! There's no going back” Winn stated, crossing his arms and challenging the blonde. Fucking pinky promise, fucking truth or dare and fucking bottle. No, actually, fucking friends.  
  
“But I don't even know her! How can you ask me to ruin the best day of her life like that? And only because of a game? You're all insane!” Kara was breathing fire, she could feel the heat behind her eyeballs making its way to the front of her sight. She had to close her eyes and focus before a shot of heat vision made a hole in one of the walls or perhaps in Winn's head, not denying the guy would deserve it. She breathed in and out, before opening them again and looking once again at Alex, trying to find a trace of regret, but the brunette was showing none of it and Kara sighed.  
  
“I...”  
  
“Winn said you won't be doing anything bad, he uhm...he knows who the bride is...” Alex started, only to be interrupted by the shorter guy.  
  
“Yeah, I can't tell you much but trust me on this, I'm even gonna come with you, really!” he said, trying to convince Kara, who just looked at him, even more confused.  
  
“Why does it sound like you had this dare prepared all along, also the wedding I...”  
  
“I didn't think the wedding would be this early, I thought we'd have more time” he started explaining, hands flying around showing his obvious nervousness with the topic.  
  
“ _We?”_  
  
“Yeah me and...” but he cut the line short. “Listen Kara, you just have to do it, I'll explain once the time comes, yeah?”

 

  
The blonde sighed, looked over at his desperate face and then back at her pinky, still silently cursing herself for ever trusting them, much less when they were all drunk. But she nodded eventually, seeing the tension leaving Winn's body, who decided to then call it a night, dragging his feet and James with him out of the door, a short “I'll see you on monday, 8am in front of National St. Partick Church, not a minute after!” before waving and disappearing in the hallway.  
  
Alex stayed a little longer, clumsily helping Kara pack all the empty boxes and cans of beer, promising she'll toss them on her way out. She kissed and hugged Kara goodbye, lingering a little longer, finally the guilt kicking in, to then promise she'll help with the dare if they needed her, which Kara really appreciated.  
  
Once alone, she got rid of her clothes and took a quick shower, using her powers had its perks and fast showers while being tired as fuck, were one of her favoriters. She was out in no time, all dried up and fluffy cow pajamas on. The moment her head hit the pillow she started drifting off, letting sleep overcome, features finally relaxing.

 

 

That night she dreamed of bells ringing, a white dress and a soft hand in hers leading the way to nowhere.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She was in front of the mirror and for the first time, her closet really seemed to not provide any good outfit, but then again, what is a person about to steal a bride supposed to wear? She tried the yellow dress, but it was too bright and happy for the occasion. Pants and a shirt? Too casual. A blue dress maybe? Not too classy but not too bright either, perfect for a run out of a wedding. Wait, a run out of a wedding. She actually had to run, because no one would let a braid escape her own wedding. Well shit.  
  
She'd be lying if she said the twelfth donnut stuffed in her mouth wasn't because of her nerves. They were slowly killing her, it was 7:35am and she was going to easily fly to the church in no time, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted time to run slower.  
She thought about it over and over, the way Winn was acting, how he said he knew the woman, but why would someone want to escape from their own wedding? Logically, if you don't want to get married you just break it off, right? She knew humans could be weird at times, but she never thought they'd go this far.  
  
And before she knew it, it was time to go. Kara picked everything she could need, her phone tucked in her bra, the safest place she knew, even though flying with it wasn't that safe.  
  
Taking off in the sky, the sun slowly making its way above the morning clouds, coloring the sky of a pink and orange shade, one of her favorite things of earth, just the way colors were so bright, something she never experience on Krypton before. The red sun giving everything a much darker shade, some of the earth colors not even existing on it.  
The blonde looked around, a habit of hers, tuning into the rumors of the city, trying to pick any unsettling sound of danger, but finding none and slowly relaxing while closing her eyes.  
  
It would have been good, having a morning relaxing fly, it would have been good if she hadn't opened her eyes and saw the church underneath. She gasped because holy shit, there were cameras _everywhere._ This wasn't an usual wedding, this wasn't an everyday wedding, and she swallowed the lump in her throat because she, the clumsy Kara Danvers, CatCo report, after this morning, was going to be the front page of each magazine in town. Snapper was going to kill her.  
  
While thinking about the many things that could go wrong, she spotted Winn in the crowd trying his best to appear cool and collected, but she could see by the way the first buttons of his shirt were opened, that he was shitting his pants. Good. It's what he deserved, she told herself.  
The blonde noticed an empty street on the side of the church, the perfect place to land and adjust her dress, makeup and hair, trying her best to look like someone who didn't just fly there.

Once she was sure of looking decent, she made her way trying her best not to trip on every cable of those cameras, people pushing each other trying to take as many pictures as possible, and before she knew if, she bumped into Winn. 

The boy turned around and relief washed over his face, she could swear for a second that he was going to kiss her of happiness, but definitely not letting him act on it, she slapped his arm.  
  
“Ouch! Kara, that hurt” he whined.

“Oh shut up you big baby, why didn't you tell me this wedding isn't a _normal_ wedding?” the blonde snapped back.  
  
“Well...I'm telling you now, right? This isn't a normal wedding!” he tried to joke, but seeing the blonde's serious face, his laughter died quickly. “Ok listen...I didn't know how to tell you this, but yeah it's a big deal, this wedding, a _really_ big deal and I'm surprised you know nothing about it”.  
  
“Should I know about it?”

 

“The daughter of the richest man in town is getting married, you _should_ know, Kara” he tried, hoping the blonde would pick on his words, but she really was clueless and a sigh left his lips, he had to explain it all.

“Who is she?” Kara asked.

 

“She's the daugher of Lionel Luth- OH SHIT Kara, there she goes!!” he shouted. The crowd around them a second sign that confirmed the bride did indeed arrive.  
  
Kara made her best, slightly pushing the people around her, trying to make some space to pick in the black limo parked in front of the long red carpet leading into the church. She pushed for so long but no person seemed to let her pass, everyone too eager to take the first pic, the first official arrival of the woman, but a particular push was way too strong, sending her in front of the whole crowd, on all four on the red carpet. Fuck.  
  
She didn't dare look up, hair cascading over her face like a curtain, she could swear her face was in flames. She could feel people looking at her.  
  
“Kara!” she heard Winn calling her. “Kara, get the fuck up Jesus Christ”. She would have laughed, she really would if the situation wasn't happening to her but someone else. She would have laughed if the next think she knew wasn't a voice above her.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?”

 

It was a woman, the voice belonged to a woman and she was sure of that, yeah. It was a nice voice, that was true too. She finally decided that maybe she wasn't as invisible as she thought, and that it was time to look up.

 

_BIG MISTAKE._

 

Holy fuck? The first thing her eyes saw was a white dress, a long white dress hugging curvy legs, and a curvy weist, a curvy ass too, but she couldn't really see it. _Focus, Kara._  
The blonde kept traveling up with her eyes. Boobs, nice boobs, really nice. And finally, god finally she was met with a face, and what a face!  
Jawline sharper than her kitchen knife, she was sure of that, full lips, a light shade of red, rosy cheeks and oh god, two kryptonite stones as eyes, and if it wasn't Kara's weakness before, she could swear it would be from now on. And to top it all, a cascade of long raven hair, perfectly curled, framing her face and falling down her shoulders and back.  
  
She realized she's been staring for too long when the woman spoke again. “Are you okay?” she asked, and Kara couldn't find it in herself to speak, to say a single word. _You idiot._

 

“She's ok! She's fine, don't worry, go on with your walk, I'll take care of her!” Winn spoke.

Thank Rao, if she had to stay there gaping at the woman one more second she would have let the earth swallow her.  
The bride, because yes, she had to fall in front of none less than the bride, regarded her with curiosity and a glint of amusement in those green eyes, to then give a slow nod and link her arm once again with a bald man, whom Kara assumed to be her father.  
  
Once on her feet she looked around, everyone seeming to forget about her, focusing once again on the breathtaking woman entering the church, the long tail of the white dress dragging along and moving at the same pace as her hips. Kara was mesmerized to say it shortly. She would have kept watching if Winn didn't smack her on the head, to then drag her away from the crowd.  
  
“Kara what the hell? I know you're clusmy but Jesus people were taking so many pics of you and her and...Okay, forget it, we need to get in, the ceremony is about to start.” Winn said, voice slightly shaking because the moment was almost near.  
  
“I'm sorry okay? She was just...Rao she was beautiful, have you seen her?” the blonde tried to explain, only earning an eye roll and a scoff in return, Winn was definitely not impressed. Jerk.  
  
They started pacing around the church, trying to stay away from any camera or people, until at the back of the church they found a door, Kara forced it with the slightest of efforts, its handle crashing under the pressure of her hand. They entered the place and found themselves in one of the secondary rooms, apparently Winn found one of the internal maps of the place, all they had to do was make a turn on the left of the hallway and they'd be in the main ceremony hall.

 

And they were there, a lot of people, way too many for Kara's liking, but she suspected that the majority didn't even know the bride in person, they all had the rich bitch face on, and she rolled her eyes. _Amazing._  
  
The next step was finding a place to sit, they made their best to not draw too much attention, while passing one of the many lines of seats, Kara saw two empty spaces next to an old lady and some kid, she excused herself while trying to pass all the people already seated, Winn shoving his butt in the faces of some who started mumbling and complaining. _Idiot._  
  
They finally made it, she sat down and looked around, she could see perfectly from there, the altar was beautiful, all type of flowers, the priest was already giving his speech, but all Kara could focus on was the beautiful woman in the white dress, standing next to a fucking old ugly man. Her blood boiled.  
  
“Who's that dude?” she whispered to Winn. He was about to answer when “Shhhhhhh” was heard from Kara's left, definitely coming from the old lady, who gave them a stern look. Kara just stared at her to then turn back to Winn, and ask him the question once again.  
  
“He's Lionel's new business partner, I think one part of the contract included him marrying Lionel's daughter Le-”

“Shhhhhh”  
  
_Oh god she was going to slap her. Slap a granny._

  
 

She curled her fists in anticipation but Winn, seeing the action, took her by the wrists and held her in place, to then whisper in her ear. “The woman, her name is Lena Luthor and she-”  
  
“Luthor????” Kara almost screamed before Winn closed her mouth with his hand, the blonde's eyes were wide and her thoughts running a mile per second. Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor's sister, the same Lex who tried to kill her cousin, the most famous alien hater in the states, probably in the world too, and she was about to steal his sister from her wedding. But things were't fucking adding up, she looked so...so nice and so gentle and her brother was just...the biggest piece of shit and Kara just couldn't understand it.  
  
She stared at the woman who was silently listening to the priest, head slightly down, looking at some point in the red carpet, probably not even focusing on his words, and Kara's heart clenched in her chest, and she knew that despite her name, she had to do it no matter what.  
  
“At what point are they? When is he gonna say the line?” she asked Winn.  
  
“Shhhhhhh”  
  
“LISTEN NICE LADY-” and before she knew it all eyes were on her, everyone staring and wondering what the hell was going. Even Lena turned around, surprised to see that it was the blonde from that little accident outside the church, face now red once again but from what seemed to be annoyance, huffing next to what the brunette recognized to be her grandmother, a pain in the ass, and a small smile tugged at her lips.  
  
“Silence please” the priest warned, before going back to his speech.  
  
Kara crossed her arms and huffed before giving the granny the ugliest look she could make, letting the woman know she would have cussed her to death if they weren't in a church. The lady just looked at her, scoffed, and came back to focusing on the ceremony.  
  
It felt like forever, really, the man talked and talked, preached about the importance of wedding, of God and Kara remembered why she hated weddings, the only good thing they brought was food. But looking at the people around her, she could bet it would be those ugly french snails and some nasty green soup. She gagged

 

Kara was lost in her own mind that she almost missed it, the words, the signal that it was indeed time for her to act. Winn pinched her and she jumped out of her seat.  
  
“...Speak now or forever hold your peace”  
  
“I object!” Kara shouted. She couldn't even recognize her own voice, slightly shaky and more acute than usual.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her, a girl with a simple blue dress and glasses way too big for her head, arms losely and clumsily on her sides, trying to give off a confident vibe but failing.  
  
“Excuse me?” the man next to Lena spoke, and Kara froze. Now the brunette was looking at her too, confusion written all over her face, and something the blonde couldn't quite understand, but that made the woman's green eyes almost sparkle, she wanted to believe it was hope.

“I...I'm Kara Danvers and...uhm...Lena Luthor, I love you” she stated firmly, dropping the bomb on them all. Everyone started talking, whispering their disapproval, the priest giving her the nasties look possible. _Amazing Kara, just amazing._  
  
“Abomination! What is this for God's sake?” a woman on the far end of the room shouted, pointing her finger at Kara whom looked at Winn for help, but her friend was nowhere to be found. _What the hell._  
  
She needed to get out of here, and fast.  
  
Kara looked at Lena, their eyes locking, and with the most convincing voice she could manage to pull off she spoke again.  
  
“I love you, I can't watch you marry him so please, please join me and let's get out of here.” she almost pleaded, hoping the brunette would pick on her attemp.  
  
She waited and waited, people around her ready to throw her out of the church, the woman that screamed before (Lena's mother she assumed) shouting at the security, but before she could give up she heard it.  
  
“I'm sorry mother and father, I can't do this” Lena spoke, before turning around, picking up her dress and running towards Kara.  
  
The blonde didn't even have the time to process it all that a soft hand was taking hers and the next thing she knew she was being dragged outside by the brunette, cameras flashing around them, people screaming, but all she could think about was the woman in front of her whose hair was flowing with the wind and in that moment she thought that maybe, just maybe, it didn't matter where they were going if she had Lena.

 

* * *

 

 

They were running.  
  
She was sure that it's been forever since they left the church, but the grip on her hand was still strong and the brunette seemed to never feel far enough from that place. They were running until a car cut their way, fear suddenly washing over the brunette, who feared it being one of her father's workers, definitely searching for her around the city, but when Kara saw messy dark blonde hair and a blue cardigan, she sighed in releaf.  
  
“You fucking piece of shit” the blonde said, hand still interlaced with Lena's who gave her a questioning look.  
  
“Someone had to get the car, Kara! And well...I see you did a great job there” he said while pointing at Lena with his head.  
  
“Yeah but what if I didn't manage to do it? What if she didn't want to come with me? You could have told me, you-”  
  
“I'm here, if you two didn't notice” Lena said, pointing a finger at herself, slight annoyance in her voice for being ignored.

“Yeah...uhm, sorry” Kara said, suddenly her gaze fixed on their hands together, and the brunette followed it only to drop her hand as fast she could, Kara doing the same to then put it in her pocket. Embarrassment showed on the blonde's face while Lena started biting the inside of her cheeks.  
  
Winn just looked at them to then roll his eyes. “Okay...weirdos. Kara here the keys to the car” he said throwing them at the brunette who caught them. “While Lena...well girly, you're going with blondie over here to wherever she takes you, I'll meet you both at Kara's place tonight, drive safe and thank me later.” He said, to then wave off and start walking away like nothing just happened.  
  
_What the fuck?_  
  
Kara looked at Lena who was mirroring her confused face, “well I guess we have no choice, we need to leave this place as soon as possible, anywhere you'd like to go?” she asked Lena jokingly, who suddenly smirked.  
  
“Can we go to the beach?” she asked, voice almost childish with a hint of excitement and Kara swore that if the woman asked her to jump off a bridge she would have done it without thinking it twice. _Well fuck._  
  
They got in the car, Lena's dress all over the passenger seat touching Kara's arm while she tried to turn on the car, Lena noticing it, took a hold of the dress and started ripping it under Kara's surprised eyes.  
  
“It's not like I'm gonna need it anyway” she said, smiling at Kara and raising one of her eyebrows in a way the blonde found both funny and somehow quite sexy, she couldn't help but smile back and nod, to then focus on the road.  
  
The trip was filled with shitty radio songs that both knew but didn't dare to sing, not wanting to embarass the other.  
Lena would stare out of the window, hair flowing with the wind and a content lazy smile on her face, the blonde would occasionally catch her stare but didn't mention it, because it would mean she was staring back too.  
Somehow the silence between them wasn't embarrassing, none felt the need to fill it with useless conversations, but instead opting for letting it all flow the way it was supposed to be. Kara was too focused on trying to keep her eyes on the road that she didn't realize the sea could be seen on the right, until a little squeal came from the passenger seat and she turned to look at Lena.  
  
The brunette's hair was sticking out of the window, arms folded over it and a huge grin on her face. The reporter was mesmerized by the way the sun kissed her hair, strips of red almost picking through ravens, the light making a circle over her head, an angel, Kara thought to herself. _Definitely and angel._

 

* * *

 

 

Kara parked and before she knew it she was being dragged to the beach, her now bare feet touching the hot sand, while Lena was getting rid of her clothes while approaching the sea.  
  
“Kara, c'mon!” she shouted.

 No need to say it twice, the blonde barely managed to get her pants off before cold water met her ankles and she was in it, following Lena whose gosebumps could be seen from afar, still with a smile on her face, motioning for Kara to come closer and swim with her.

She knew they had to talk, she knew they had to make all this mess less of a mess, but in that moment nothing really mattered but Lena's sweet dimple on her right cheek, something Kara cursed herself for not noticing before, making her smile even brighter than before.  
  
She'd pick a screaming Lena up on her shoulders, to then drop her in the water. Lena would swin underwater and Kara would pretend not to notice, just to fake a scream once the brunette appeared in front of her. It was childish, really, but it was also something Lena needed, and Kara would give it to her, it was just today. Tomorrow they would come back to their lives, each one in their own world, never seeing each other again. Just today Kara told herself.  
  
_Just today._

////

 

She was sitting on her wedding dress, hair still dump and shivers running down her spine while she regarded Kara trying her best to light a fire, but failing. A small smile tugged at her lips before she even felt it, and before she knew it, she stood up, took Kara's hands in hers and showed her the right way to do it. All those survival books she read many years ago finally becoming useful.

  
Once the fire was big enough to keep them warm, they sat in silence, a respectful space between each other, but none would speak up first.  
  
Until Kara couldn't take it anymore.  
  
“So...-”  
  
“Thank you” the brunette said, almost in a whisper. “Thank you for saving me, I guess” she added with a shrug. Her vocabulary was usually way bigger but words seemed to not come out and coherent sentences went to fuck themselves.  
  
“Oh, it was nothing really” the blonde tried, eliciting a little laugh from the brunette.  
  
“Yeah, Kara, stealing the bride from her wedding is nothing” Lena said to then laugh again. The blonde followed, shoving the brunette who almost fell backwards on the sand.  
  
“Hey! I would like to preserve what's left of this dress, you can't let me go home naked now, can you?” she teased the blonde, receiving a red blush in response. Exactly what she wanted.  
  
“No, definitely not” Kara said, sighing.  
  
It's curious how atmosphere can change so quickly, but questions where floading Kara's mind and she wanted to know, she wanted to know it all about Lena.  
  
“Well I guess this is the moment when I tell you what's been going on, huh?” a sad smile followed those words. Kara turned towards her completely, locking her eyes with the beautiful woman in front of her, waiting patiently for the vomit of words.

“My father sold me to his new business partner...” and she could hear Lena's heart picking a more irregular pace, voice cracking a little, and eyes losing their brightness. She put a reassuring hand on Lena's lap and motioned for her to continue.

What followed was nothing Kara expected to hear, the brunette being adopted at the early age of four, never felt loved by her family, her relationship with Lex and how her parents never cared about what she really wanted in life. The blonde would be lying if she said her heart didn't hurt for the amazing woman sitting there, pushing back tears while trying to make Kara feel each one of her emotions about that horrible wedding.

  
It surprised the blonde when she didn't have to try to understand Lena, most of the feelings described by the brunette resembling the same ones she felt on her own skin.  
  
“...and that's when you came in, Kara Danvers, my hero”  
  
“Your hero? Isn't that something you're supposed to say about...I don't know, Supergirl?”  
  
“Supergirl? Well she isn't the one who came into that church and professed her love for me” the brunette teased again. Earning a cute laugh from Kara.  
  
“I'd do it all again if I could, you deserve better than that Lena, and I really hope you get it one day”. Sincerity was all Lena could find in those blue pools and before she knew it her arms where around Kara's neck and her face burried in the blonde's chest. She felt two strong arms circle her and a sigh leaving the blonde's lips.  
  
If you asked her, she'd say she doesn't know how long they stayed like that, but if you asked her again, she'd might say that forever doesn't sound bad at all.

////

“But wait! What has Winn to do with all of this?” Kara asked suddenly, the boy not fitting in the story.  
  
“Oh...Winn and I...we went to college together and we keep in touch sometimes, he's probably my only friend in National City...”  
  
“So he knew about the wedding all along? And waited for that stupid game just to trap me in and make me do this, not that I regret it oh my god Lena I don't regret it, really I'd never regret saving you I mean you're beautiful and so funny and-”  
  
Soft hands cupped her face and salty lips closed on hers, but she swore they were the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Her mouth parted slowly letting Lena suck on her lower lip, while she run her hands in soft raven hair. The need for air was what made them part, blue gazing into green, a lazy smile on both of their faces, and a silent understanding.  
  
“That was...Wow” Kara said, still tasting Lena on her own lips.  
  
“That was wow indeed, yes” the brunette chuckled.  
  
They shared countless kisses after that, one sweeter and better than the other, it was like trying a new flavor of ice cream each time and liking it more than the other. It was intoxicating, really, but they also knew it was time to make their way to Kara's car, hands linked and walk in sync, a content smile on their faces.

  
“What are we gonna do next?” the blonde asked, sitting in the car, waiting for Lena's response to turn it on.  
  
“We?” Lena asked, left eyebrow raised and smirk in place.  
  
“Oh...I mean you” Kara corrected herself, her smile faltering.  
  
Lena regarded her. “Well I think...I think _we_ should go wherever your car takes us” she smirked. Kara's face lit up, if her huge grin didn't show it already.  
  
She turned the car on while interlacing her fingers with Lena's and holding their hands in her lap, she looked up at the infinity of stars watching them from above, one light in particular missing from the sky, a reminder of what she had lost.  
  
Her gaze wandered to finally settle on the woman sitting next to her, and realization washed over her features. She could love her, she could see herself giving it all, every part of her being, everything for her. She could see herself revealing the secret behind those lead glasses, behind the clumsy CatCo reporter, she could see it all with Lena Luthor.   
The univers works in mysterious ways they say and Kara knew it all too well, but it is never unfair. Once it takes, it will always give back somehow, and Kara thought that maybe, just maybe, her loss now made sense. That maybe it was all meant to be somehow.  
  
Because now she had found Lena, the fairest star of them all. And it was more than enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee that was fluffy kinda, I suck at endings but it is what it is! Hit me up on tumblr @karagaynvers , leave comments, do what you want I'll be fine with anything, really! Until next time :)


End file.
